


wonderwall ; poly mchanzo

by kingsglaive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, POV Alternating, Poly Relationship, descriptions of injuries, hanzo and Jesse have a crush on reader, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: request: can I have some angst with hanzo and jesse where they get into an argument with the reader before a mission and their crush ends up severely hurt?you get captured by talon before the boys can confess their feelings for you.





	wonderwall ; poly mchanzo

I never thought anything of it before, the way Jesse accompanied me everywhere and the way that Hanzo was strangely kind to me for some reason. They even took the liberty of coming up with nicknames for me. Jesse usually used more old fashioned, chivalrous nicknames, like sweetheart, princess, and the like. Hanzo took the liberty of calling me a nickname from the Japanese origin, ‘koibito’. I wondered time and time again what that name meant but Hanzo waved my worries off each time, telling me it wasn’t important.

The two men were already in an established relationship with each other so the thought of them having possible feelings for me was far from my mind.

Because of their relationship I couldn’t help the pit of guilt that I felt whenever I found myself laughing at one of their jokes, or simply smiling at them when they do everyday tasks. The guilt only grew as my time with Overwatch did as well. I found myself gravitating towards the two men constantly. If I had a free weekend and didn’t know who to spend it with? The first numbers I’d call were Hanzo and Jesse to see if they wanted to have a movie marathon or go out to dinner.

In those times I could let myself have fun and be happy, hanging out with my two best friends. Until I remembered that’s all I was to them - a friend. Whenever they shared outward displays of affection towards each other, my laughter would come to a screeching halt and my smile would deflate. Hanzo and Jesse didn’t notice that, of course. They never did.

-

“.. And, there we go.” I said under my breath as I finished lacing up my combat boots. I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser where some of my weapons were kept. My weapons of choice were an assault rifle, a few handguns, and smoke bombs for diversion.

I stared back at my reflection in the mirror as I took a deep breath. I was about to go on my first high profile mission, solo at that.

“Agent Y/N, please report to my office immediately for your mission briefing.” Commander Reyes’ voice rang out over my comm link, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I was already suited up in my mission gear when Gabriel called me in to his office to brief me on my latest mission. All I knew so far about the mission was that I was going solo, I didn’t know the location or the goal of the mission yet.

I could hear the two men arguing in Commander’s office as soon as I was within hearing distance. I recognized the angry voices as my fellow soldiers, Hanzo and Jesse.  
They weren’t so much arguing with each other, as they were arguing with the Commander himself.

I picked up my pace to a jog, curious to see what all the fuss was about.

The moment I stepped into the office I could feel the negative energy practically radiating off of every man in the room in waves. Leaning against a wall stood Jesse with his muscular arms crossed against his chest. His jaw was clenched, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were cast downwards to his shoes. Hanzo was sitting in one of the chairs facing Commander Reyes’ desk, with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

“What’s all this about?” I asked Gabriel pointedly, knowing the other two boys would be stubborn in their answers.

“They seem to have an issue with me sending you on this infiltration mission alone. They seem to think that even though you’re one of the most skilled stealth soldiers and you’re completely capable of taking down your target by yourself, they think you would be better off if they went with you.“ He explained, his tone dripping with annoyance.

“Well, although I’m grateful for their concern, there’s no need. You obviously picked me, and me alone, for this mission for a reason. I trust your judgement.” I stated with a polite smile on my lips, trying not to show the hurt I was feeling from what he said. 

They really doubted my abilities that much? I thought I proved myself enough to them and the Blackwatch team. I thought that we were at least friends to the point where they would at least trust me. Guess not.

“Great. Then there’s nothing more that needs to be said. Your jet is ready for takeoff, head to the hanger as soon as possible to leave for your mission. You two are dismissed.” Commander Reyes ordered for the boys to leave before going back to sifting through papers and files on his desk.

I watched the boys leave the room reluctantly with still clenched jaws and crossed arms. I could tell that they were still adamant on either them going on the mission with me or me not going on the mission at all. I rolled my eyes at their immature behavior before turning back to Commander Reyes.

“Your mission will be located in upper Manhattan. You’ll be retrieving a precious artifact from the penthouse suite of a billionaire’s mansion. Said billionaire is known for drug and human trafficking. The artifact is your number one priority but take him out if given the opportunity. Do not reveal yourself or your mission if it means killing him.“ Commander Reyes informed me sternly, with furrowed brows, commanding eyes and a deep frown. Gabriel knew my history of over estimating myself and my ability to know when to quit.

“Understood.”

-

I was striding down the hallway that led to the hangar with Hanzo and Jesse still on my heels, arguing with my decision to go on this mission.

I rolled my eyes at Jesse and Hanzo’s stubborn, insistent begging. My two friends were still terribly adamant that I either abandon this mission or let them both accompany me on it.

“You can’t go, Y/N!” Jesse nearly shouted behind you, his tone dripping with desperation. “Please don’t go! You’ll get hurt!” He whined, his usually deep voice raising higher as he pleaded.

“koibito, please stop! Consider what we’re saying.” Hanzo’s begged, his smooth voice dripping with rare desperation. That damn nickname again. It sent a strike of bitter pain into my stomach.

I came to an abrupt stop in my tracks as we finally entered the hangar. Mccree bumped into the Hanzo’s back a bit, because they weren’t expecting me to stop walking.

“Stop it! I have considered it, Hanzo.” I finally replied sharply with a cold stare at the two boys. Jesse recoiled with wide eyes and Hanzo wore a shocked, hurt expression at my outburst. Both of the boys were seemingly speechless, so I took that as my opportunity to continue.

“I’ve been on plenty of missions, let alone by myself. I know exactly what I’m doing and I don’t need you two doubting my ability and trying to control where I go or don’t go. I’m perfectly capable just like everyone else here is.”

“You’re going to get yourself hurt, Y/N! Just stop being so selfish and consider other people’s feelings! I-I mean your recklessness doesn’t just effect you, it effects other people too.” Jesse ranted, stumbling over his words from the sheer intensity of his emotions. “Please, doll,” his voice broke before continuing, “if you get hurt-”

“I won’t get hurt!” I argued stubbornly, “and even if I do, so what? People here get hurt every day, that’s no different than if I got hurt. It wouldn’t even effect you two at all if I did. You’ll go back to spending time with each other and going on missions together, and you’ll both be just fine.”

The moment the words left my mouth, their expressions shifted from anxious and desperate to confused, frustrated and depressed because I wasn’t changing my mind, and that I thought I was so disposable.

Jesse’s face visibly fell even more, if that was possible, as he immediately refuted my self degrading beliefs. Hanzo jumped in as well, their voices overlapping over the others making it hard to hear what they were saying.

“What?” Jesse nearly shouted in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Y/N! How could you even say that?” Hanzo demanded with a furious glint in his dark eyes and a frown on his lips. They were both angry, not at me, but at the way I felt so careless about myself and my well-being.

“How could I not, Hanzo?” I asked, my voice suddenly going soft as the anger I felt was replaced with bittersweet sadness. 

In hindsight, this whole situation wasn’t as big as I was making it out to be. I just knew that I didn’t belong and it made my heart ache to finally realize it.

“You two were just fine by yourselves before we even met when I joined Overwatch. You’d be just fine if anything did happen to me. And you know it.”

With one last look at their broken expression and tear filled eyes, I turned my back to them and jogged the rest of the way to the jet where the pilot was waiting.

-

Hanzo and Jesse watched with pained expressions as your jet took off. Jesse reached for Hanzo’s hand and threaded his fingers through Hanzo’s before giving it a squeeze.

Jesse glanced down at his boyfriend to see him looking down at his shoes as his head hung low in dejection. Jesse smiled sadly before bringing his arm to wrap around Hanzo’s shoulders and pull him into his warm embrace.

Hanzo let out a few sniffles into Jesse’s shirt before he wrapped his arms around Jesse, nuzzling his face into Jesse’s chest. Jesse brought his hand up to Hanzo’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft, inky black strands.

Jesse noticed Hanzo was crying when he felt a patch of wetness form on his shirt and heard him letting out gasping breaths into his chest. Hanzo clenched the fabric of Jesse’s shirt as he sobbed quietly.

“Shhh,” Jesse cooed softly to Hanzo as he continued stroking Hanzo’s hair, “everything’s gonna be fine, Han.”  
Hanzo sniffled before looking up at Jesse with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Jesse used his thumb to wipe the stray tears from Hanzo’s cheek, before stroking his cheek in an effort to soothe his nerves.

“I just hope she’ll come back. She has to.” Hanzo whimpered.

“She will. We need to have faith.” Jesse murmured softly before dipping his head down a bit to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Hanzo’s head. Jesse continued to hold Hanzo to his chest in a safe, warm embrace with a content smile on his face.

Hanzo pulled away after a minute but kept his fingers laced with Jesse’s. He gave Jesse a grateful, loving smile as he squeezed his hand.

“C'mon, darlin’. Let’s head back to our dorm, it’s gettin’ late. We should get some rest.”

With that, the two men finally walked out of the hangar and back into the dorm hallways.

-

A week had passed when you finally returned back from your mission.

The two men were eating lunch in mess hall when the loud whirring noise of a helicopter nearby caught their attention. The noise was so close so they knew it was most likely an Overwatch helicopter that was landing on the hangar right next door to the cafeteria.

Just then, Commander Reyes’ urgent voice rang out over the speakers, “All available medics head to the hangar immediately!” A mere minute later, they heard frantic shouting and the sound of boots hitting the floor as the people ran.

Jesse’s eyes locked with Hanzo’s and they both stood up from their table and headed over the cafeteria door to check out the commotion out of curiosity. The commotion was caused by group of medics bounding down the hallway with a gurney and medical supplies in tow. The medics easily pushed the gurney through the hangar entry double-doors.

Jesse’s and Hanzo’s eyes grew wide with anxiety before locking with each other’s gazes. Medics being ordered to report to the hangar immediately with a gurney? That couldn’t be good. That could only mean that an Overwatch soldier was heavily injured and needed medical attention as soon as possible.

Their suspicions were confirmed when the medics burst back through the door with a body strapped down on the gurney. The two men let out a shocked gasp when they saw it was Y/N laying unconscious on the gurney.

Your clothes were ripped and shredded in multiple places, revealing gaping cuts and wounds in those places. Several places on your jeans were soaked through the fabric with blood, and one of your white sleeves was now completely black with blood.

Your hair was splayed across the gurney and they could see some blood running along your hairline into your hair. Cuts, bruises and scrapes littered your usually beautiful, flawless face. Dried blood ran down your face and tear streaks stained your cheeks.

They tried not to imagine you sobbing your throat raw as your kidnapper made a deep cut into your flesh.  
Your usually plump, juicy lips were now chapped and had a blueish tint to them, but what really scared them was the blood that lined the inside of your lips. 

A sheen of sweat covered your face and neck, your eyes looked rolled back a bit under your eyelids and you were breathing in gasps. They knew you had been fatally poisoned in addition to all of your injuries.

Tears gathered in the boys’ eyes at your deadly condition as you were rushed to the med bay. This was the worst thing that could’ve ever happened to you.

-

After racing to your hospital room as soon that you were admitted in, the boys found themselves sitting in the waiting room. In the four hours that they waited for the emergency doctor, their brains were running a mile a minute with anxious thoughts racing through their minds.

They were brought out of their thoughts briefly when they heard heavy footsteps into the waiting lobby where they sat. The two men looked up to see Commander Reyes standing a few feet away from them. 

The Commander went on to inform them that Y/N was indeed ambushed on her mission and briefly captured before Overwatch tracked her location and rescued her. After delivering that news to them, Reyes walked back out of the lobby, leaving the two men alone again.

Images of you bleeding out on the gurney flooded their minds again, branding itself into their brains like a hot iron rod. They remembered how empty and lifeless your face looked, without it’s usual healthy, happy glow. It made them sick to their stomachs.

Next, they remembered how many injuries you had endured and it just broke their hearts all over again. You must’ve been so exhausted from all the torture and blood loss that you just blacked out.

They were brought out of their thoughts once more when the on call doctor walked out of your hospital room with a clipboard in his hand. Jesse and Hanzo’s heads darted up as he walked into the lobby, desperate to hear the news of your current condition. Hanzo’s hand instinctively reached out for Jesse’s, grasping it tightly for desperately needed comfort.

Their heartbeats pounded in their ears as the doctor looked over his notes, preparing to relay the information to the two men.

“Luckily, Y/N L/N didn’t suffer any gun shot wounds so she didn’t need any major surgery. We stitched up all of her cuts and wounds and gave her an injection of morphine to help with any pain she’s having. She’s getting a blood transfusion through her IV to help with her blood loss, along with fluids to drain out any drugs she might have been dosed with. She’s still resting but you two can see her now.”

The two men took their time walking to your hospital room, still nervous about seeing your wounded, unconscious form again.

The doctor decided to leave them alone in the hospital room before closing the door behind him.

The boys felt a wave of relief wash over them as they looked upon your sleeping figure that laid peacefully in the bed. You looked so much better, they could actually look at you without getting a sinking feeling in their stomach.

All of your wounds were stitched up then wrapped in gauze and medical tape. Your legs were propped up on a few folded blankets to keep them rested and elevated. Your wrist and shoulder was wrapped in compression gauze. The minor wound near your hairline was taken care of with a few stitches before being wrapped with gauze.

They could tell that you had been bathed by a nurse because your hair wasn’t matted with blood and you didn’t have blood stains on most of your body anymore.  
Aside from a few IV tubes sticking out from your hand, you looked normal as you were bundled up under the covers getting some well deserved rest.

On both sides of your bed were reclining chairs for guests and loved ones to sleep in. Hanzo took his place on your left bedside while Jesse took his place on your right bedside.

Hanzo reached for your left hand while Jesse reached for your right hand. They both laced their fingers with yours and held your hand in theirs tightly. Jesse used his thumb to stroke circles on the inside of your wrist, while Hanzo moved to hold your right hand with both of his hands.

They felt themselves struggle to stay awake as the monotonous beeps of the vital machines droned on. They finally fell asleep with the comfort that their beloved Y/N was alive.


End file.
